Moon Lovers/Hae Soo
(고하진) * Hae Soo (해수 / 解樹) |gender = Female |occupation = * Court Lady * Cosmetician |title = Lady |residence = * Imperial Palace of Goryeo (former) * Songak, Korea (former) |family = * * * (cousin; mother figure) |partner = * |status = |series = Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo}} Hae Soo is one of the main characters of Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo. The Hae Soo we meet in the series is the one lived by from the future, a woman whose life is made complicated by new relations she formed with Goryeo's royal family. Biography Early life Hae Soo is a cousin of Lady , born into the noble family, the Hae Clan. Soo was once a soft spoken lady, always accompanied by her servant . Lady Myung-hee came to see her as her own daughter, having taken her in after the death of her mother. At one point, Myung-hee became ill. They moved to Songak, where Soo was to look after her and keep her company. Discarded past However, in the year 941, Hae Soo underwent a sudden change that did not go unnoticed by her cousin and servant. After falling and hitting her head in the bath area for royals in the largest washing area in Songak, Soo apparently died for a short while, before, unbeknownst to anyone else, from over a millennium into the future took over her body after drowning during a solar eclipse in her time. After waking up, the people around her assumed that Ha-jin's personality was only a change brought upon by her hitting her head and almost dying, as well as her subsequent memory loss''Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo'' episode 1 and illiteracy (to characters). Her scarce connections with anyone aside from Chae-ryung, Myung-hee, and Myung-hee's husband, the Prince worked in favor of Go Ha-jin, who retained no memories of the owner of the body she occupied. Falling in love Soo found herself getting closer to her cousin's husband Wook, but held back every time, knowing that she would be betraying her cousin by continuing to develop feelings for him. This did not go unnoticed by Myung-hee, however, and by Wook's sister, . Her path also soon crossed with Wook's brothers'. The 10th prince, recognized her as the girl in the royal bath, back then accusing her of spying on them while bathing before Soo ran off. Eun chased after her after seeing her again, during which this time, Soo caught Eun peeking into a room where a female slave was changing out of her clothes. Soo confronted him and tried to make him apologize to the girl, but Eun protested, calling her out for speaking the way she did to a prince. The two got into a physical scuffle, with Soo giving Eun a black eye. Though Eun, humiliated, was furious at first, his brothers' teasing made him think that Soo dared to attack him because she liked him, making Eun realize that he appreciated having someone fight him the way she did because few people dared treating him, a prince, like that for a long time. Stuck in the palace Relationships Wang So= |-|Wang Wook= |-|Wang Jung= |-|Other princes= Trivia * According to a stranger in modern times, "Hae" is the Goryeo counterpart of the surname Go, which is Hae Soo's present day persona's surname. References Category:Female characters Category:Female lead characters Category:Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo Category:Characters played by IU